Liquid automatic dish washing (ADW) detergents are generally formulated with a content of builders. The formulation may include strong sequestering builders (e.g., phosphorus-containing builders such as phosphates and phosphonates), and it may also include other builders (e.g. weak or precipitating builders such as sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate and sodium citrate). Liquid ADW detergents are typically formulated without any anionic surfactant, but they may or may not contain a non-ionic surfactant.
When formulating a liquid dish washing (ADW) detergent, it is desirable to include a subtilisin-type protease in order to improve the removal of protein soiling. However, the storage stability of the subtilisin in the detergent can be a problem.
WO 94/29428 discloses liquid ADW detergents containing an enzyme and an enzyme stabilizing system which are free of phosphorus-containing builders. WO 94/04651 and WO 2009/118375 disclose liquid detergents comprising a protease and a peptide aldehyde as a reversible protease inhibitor.